tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe Sucks
Europe Sucks is an episode of The Counter Culture Half Hour Fun Pit, from the show's third season. It garnered notoriety for getting banned in European territories. It's an expanded episode of the segment Bullfrogs. The girls (Bullfrogs) travel to Europe to find a territory with which a wedding is taking place. The wedding centers on a former boyfriend of Hailey who missed signs that he changed his ways and that she was equally to blame for their relationship plummeting. The girls are unaware that the wedding is actually a plot to get European states who haven't opened up to migrants to change their minds. Plot Commercial 1 EZ Make Cartoons Charlene promotes an editing program that lampoons the overly-consistent art style present in new cartoons, abruptly ending after Charlene brings up updating a show which angers the fan of said show. ACT I Hailey plans to get back together with Miles (Shawn Harrison), an abusive ex-boyfriend who redeemed himself and whom she brushed off thoughtlessly when he made genuine attempts at trying to get back in her good graces. Hailey sets out to find him but discovers he moved out of his apartment. Luckily, she finds him visiting an art gallery with a friend, Reeve (Jaleel White). Upon meeting him, she's horrified to find that the two are dating and are planning to be wed after garnering immediate blessings from their parents. Hailey is thrown out of the gallery due to people immediately taking offense to her misworded decrying of the wedding. Since she was hoping to immediately find a lost love connection after a mistimed breakup with Day, Hailey is depressed that she has no one to get with. Matters are made worse when she loses her job due to failing to make it to work in the midst of her deep sulk. Her friends opt to cheer her up by taking her to see a movie, sweetening the deal after Day reminds her that she works as a ticket vendor and is able to reserve tickets for everyone. The film they wind up going to plays an ad praising the marriage between Miles and Reeve, but after discovering that the wedding will be held somewhere in Europe, it gives Hailey the idea to travel there for one last attempt at getting it called off. The girls leave before the exact country the wedding will be held in is revealed to them. Commercial 2 Deceptive Advertisement An ad plays which seemingly promotes a college in California. A man brags about earning a degree to rednecks, but they cruelly bring him down by telling him that he essentially wasted nearly a decade in what amounted to just getting a document, and that they could find happiness just by being around others and taking more manageable jobs. The ad is revealed to be a promotion for the state of Mississippi. ACT II The girls get ready to travel to Europe. In an attempt at keeping everyone focused, Day tries to tell everyone not to treat it like a vacation, but Ashley, Fiona and Nicole are complicit in ignoring that, needing a vacation. Britney and Shane join their side just to get on Day's nerves, but Meda keeps her calm by promising to help her and Hailey all of the way. The girls go to the airport, where they get into trouble with security after discovering Nicole's bag is filled with an emergency pistol. It gets worse after Britney and Shane tease a guard over him listening to Ministry. They evade the guards by sneaking onto a flight heading to the United Kingdom. The plane goes down however and they're forced to jump off, losing their luggage in the process. Upon landing, they meet an old man who warns them not to say anything offensive or report on any crimes, unless they want to suffer in the process. Only Meda knows what he means due to catching it on a YouTube video, but is unable to get a word out on it edgewise. They ask about the wedding between Miles and Reeve, but he claims that if a gay wedding was occurring it'd be announced throughout the town. It hasn't. The two decide to go shopping to get some new clothes after losing them in the flight, but this proves to be fruitless due to the messages planted on each article of clothing. Things get worse when they get mugged and are unable to get a report in to the police, as they're under the assumption they're reporting a migrant. Afterwards, a violent migrant attempts to stab the girls, and it isn't until they fight back that they get the attention of the police. The girls flee upon learning that they would be incarcerated for supposedly being racist. They sneak aboard a tour bus and manage to escape London. Commercial Break Toon Boom Happy Time A remake of the first commercial break, this time parodying viewers desiring more effort in cartoons and the program being able to make anime-style cartoons. The kid immediately dislikes it until a demon emerges from the screen and kills him. ACT III The girls wind up in Ireland next, news of what they did slowly coming out. They visit Grafton Street asking around about the wedding, but come off short. They attempt to take down the potted trees upfront after getting dared to do it by a wealthy man. It isn't until they resort to blocking off the gaps between them that they're accused of being xenophobic and get run out of the country as well. It goes to Germany, where Angela Merkel is overlooking the girls, seeking to either convert them to accepting migrants or just outright destroy them. Tipping off a cab driver, the girls wind up Sweeden, more of the same ensues but this time a mob pursues them. Through some additional good luck, the girls wind up in France and are taken in by a family who seeks to move to Poland in the hopes its having better luck in managing the migrant crisis. Hailey then gets a sudden realization that the wedding might be occurring in Poland. Since that country hasn't opened its borders, the wedding could be occurring there per a hostile attempt at getting Poland to follow politically correct beliefs. The family opts to take them there via plane, but get caught in a storm and go through another crash landing, but thankfully wind up in Warsaw. They come across and officer who words them of the wedding, having previously taken down an advertisement for it. They go to a cathedral where its being held, but are mortified to find the service has ended. Hailey tries to win Miles back through a speech, but gets ignored. She prepares to leave for home, but Miles goes to her, revealing that the marriage only took place because of his parents forcing them to. The two reconcile, but Reeve decries the proposal claiming that they're married. But the minister admits that he isn't legally licensed. Refusing to accept this, Reeve tries to murder Hailey, but she is saved by the police. Merkel arrives and vows to destroy them for practically strengthening Poland's conservative mentality, but the girls and the family leave before then. A map of Europe displays countries with x's on certain countries, indicating dying nations. Commercial Break Syked A parody of Wanda Syke's famous ad, where the teenagers fight back and remind her of defiling comments she made, mimicking her humor. ACT IV The girls return to New Hampshire. Hailey and Miles agree to keep a low-profile relationship and opt to never return to Europe, though they defile the former promise. The family moves to Utah, seeking a reliably republican state and grants them half a million dollars for getting them out. It then goes to a montage of Hailey and Miles wandering around liberal areas displaying their straight relationship, set to a parody of 1950. Post Credit Sequence Ashley and Fiona enter their room, revealing they left Charlene in charge of watching their room, but Charlene and Number 15 are burying a dead body (from the third commercial break). It cuts to black as Charlene asks about the wedding.